The mentalist: The Aftermath
by Dark Cronos
Summary: Patrick has fulfilled his revenge against red John but it may have costed more than it was worth. Want to know why? go inside and read. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

My fourth fanfic and the third one in english. Hope you enjoy it. Please do review and comment if you liked it. If you liked it I would also like you to read some of my other stories. Well here it goes it goes chapter one of this 3 chapter story.

Legal disclaimer. Regretfully I do not own the mentalist

The persecution had gone long enough. Jane and Lisbon were leading the patrol cars against Red John. It was a moment of truth for all of them, specially for Jane. Since he had promised Teresa not to kill him and let justice take care of him, he was specially nervous. Teresa still wasn't sure if he would resist the urge to kill him so she confiscated his guns. This persecution was the end of a neverending story.

How did they knew they were persecuting the right guy? Easy answer. Red John had been betrayed after they captured the last of his minions. It seemed Teresa could be scarier than Red John sometimes.

When they arrived to his house he was waiting inside his car and he began his scape. But he was reaching a dead end alley so he was forced to stop. The police surrounded the car and forced him out. He complied. He came out smiling like mischievous child who had been cought by his parents. He spoke.

"Took you long enough, didn't Mr. Jane?" He said mockingly. Blood rushed to Patrick's head but he didn't spoke.

"Put your hand in the air now!" Teresa ordered him. Red John ignored her and continued talking to Patrick.

"I must say Patrick. As your friend I'm disappointed. After all I always thought you were a man of your word. So why don't you kill me right now?" He said still trying to provoke the mentalist.

Cho Van Pelt and Rigsby echoed Teresa's orders and added. "Don't move!"

Patrick realized what he was trying to do and smiled as well managing to calm himself before answering. "I actually thought I would too. Really thought I would kill you when I had you within my reach. But now that i see you I clearly see it. You aren't worth ruining my life twice. I'm sorry but you'll have to pay for killing my family in prison."

Two agents handcuffed Red John and began taking him away. However he resisted and faced Patrick again. "So in the end you are just a coward" He said angrily. Patrick didn't bother to answer he just stared at him mockingly "And this is it" thought the mentalist to himself widening the grin on his face.

This time it was Red John's time to be furious. He managed to shake the agents off and charged towards Patrick but he was shot down before he even managed to touch it. His dead body fell to the alley's floor hard. Jane walked out towards the car with a grin on his face. When the members of his team looked at him in shock he just said "Oh my, that was a little violent."

Lisbon followed while the rest called the forensics team to pick up the corpse. "Jane wait. Where are you going?" She asked worried he might do something stupid. "Home" he just replied. "Get back here you" she demanded angrily. "Don't think you can walk away without at least talking about what just happened."

Just like he used Red John to kill that other serial killer last year he used the police to kill Red John and Lisbon was angry. "Red John is dead, that is what happened" he answered coldly.

"No! You used us Jane! You used your friends! That's what i'm mad about!" She responded angrily. Then again it wasn't the first time so. Why was she mad? Patrick felt he knew the answer but didn't want answer himself. Instead of replying to that undeniable truth he took an envelope from his pocket and handed it to Lisbon.

"Here this is my resignation. Take it and leave me alone"

The woman looked at him with tears falling from her eyes feeling totally betrayed. "So long Teresa" He said walking into the lively streets of Sacramento.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy. LD: I do not own the mentalist.

Flashback

"You see Patrick, friends are people who can be used to gain something" Said his father with a devilish grin.

"But dad" a ten year old Patrick said "Uncle Bill has always been there for us, I don't think is fair what we are doing to him". Even if his father saw other people as tools for personal gain the young Patrick thought differently he saw other people as equals and dreamed of a life where he could live honestly without being a conman like his father or thinking of others as tools.

End of the flashback.

Patrick woke up with cold sweat all over his face. It had been a month since the death of Red John and his departure from the CBI. Since that day he couldn't sleep more than two hours straight and he was beginning to look really bad. He had registered himself in a god forsaken motel in the outskirts of California. He spent his days watching TV, eating or sleeping. The only mental challenges he proposed himself to solve were the riddles on TV. He was bored out of his mind.

He remembered a conversation he had with Teresa, about revenge and what comes after it. He remembered how she told him that revenge would bring him nothing good. Right now he would have slapped himself for not listening to her. She was completely right, revenge only brought him emptiness. He was a shadow waiting to be dissipated in that light of death. He wouldn't admit it to others but he knew this emptiness also came because he had thrown out the only other family he had besides his wife and daughter, his team.

The team which he at first considered a major pain in the ass grew to be his new family and their bond was maybe stronger than blood related ones. However he had screwed up and he had lost them as well. He remembered Lisbon's face, hurt more than angry. That woman had been besides him through really tough times during a few years and even though she had shown him really scary faces it was the first time in years that she showed him that expression.

He woke up just to stop thinking. He went to the dirty bathroom assigned to his room and took a shower. He got dressed and called reception to ask when did he have to leave the room, as he had only intended to stay for a week while searching new apartments, which he didn't do. They told him he had half an hour left. He went out ahead of time, left the keys to the ugly female receptionist and began walking without knowing where to go.

Teresa didn't go to work during the next week after "execution", as the papers had named it, of Red John. She felt betrayed when Patrick left, that she asked 2 weeks off to try and sort the mess her mind was. Her subordinates dropped by almost every day with the sole exception of Rigsby who was busy with parenthood classes, even though everyone told him he would be a great dad he had inscribed himself in those courses. Whenever he, Vanpelt or Cho dropped by, she would put up her best smile for them but she had not fooled any of them. She seemed like a terminally ill patient.

She didn't go out and didn't eat properly which really surprised her. She always thought of Patrick Jane as a pain in the ass, also a good friend, probably one of her best friends, but a pain in the ass nonetheless and figured that when he left the CBI it would make her work and her life a little easier but, because the way he left it wasn't like that. She knew all of the team had taken it hard because after all this years they were all like a family, but she didn't know why she took it the hardest.

"Maybe you loved him" she thought, although the thought made her laugh interiorly. "As a friend. Yes. As a lover. Not a chance" she responded herself although that answer didn't make his betrayal less painful. "If he were here I'd kick his ass until he cried for forgiveness and even then I'm not sure I would". The thought even if it was a little sadistic made her smirk a little. It was then when her doorbell rang.

Thats it for chapter 2. If you want to know who rang the bell read the next chapter. And don't forget to review. I don't know when chapter 3 will be done so you'll have to wait a little


	3. Chapter 3

Legal disclaimer. I do not own the mentalist.

"Hey Teresa" Said Patrick who was standing outside her appartment when she looked out, barely opening her door. She looked at him surprised. Of all the people it could have been it had to be him? After all he had done to the team? To her?

She surely didn't expect him and was about to close her door when his pleading stopped her. "Please wait" he said in his usual soft tone and although normally cynical and sarcastic, she could only register sadness in his voice. "Patrick what do you want?" She asked harshly, even a little more than she had meant to although he deserved an even harsher tone.

"I want to talk to you" he said calmly and completely serious. She couldn't believe her ears "So he wants to talk to me after not even listening and treating me like shit huh?" she thought to herself while glaring at him. If looks could kill he would be on the floor lying dead but, but luckily for Jane, they couldn't. However she didn't let him pass the door and closed it but didn't leave it or pulled apart from it.

"Care to hear my story Lisbon?" He said with a plead in his voice which really surprised her. She sighed before responding. "Are you going to leave if I don't?" She said already knowing the answer. "No" he replied. "Then spit it out and leave, but you are not going to enter my home ever again so you must do it from there" she said harshly. "But Lisbon," he began to argue "The neighbors will hear us." He tried to argue. "Talk already and go" she cut him sharply. Even him should be able to tell he had hurt her. He just sighed his story.

"So you know the most part about my past with my father the con man and how I grew tired of him right?" He began, she didn't answer but nodded and although Jane couldn't see her he must had felt it because he continued. "Well let's say he didn't take it too well when I left with my girlfriend, soon-to-be-wife. We didn't say anything to anyone so he didn't know where to find me, he went crazy but he left me no choice" She looked confused and didn't see where this was going. Boy this man could talk for ages without getting to the point.

"Jane where do you want to go with all of that?" She asked impatiently. "Well he responded. In reality we didn't scape alone. You see my wife had this weird friend, a guy, really strong who was really in love with her. So after debating one night we decided that he could come with us as protection because if my dad found out he would break all our bones. So in a way we used him to go away. We travelled for a few days together and he and I became close. We both knew the other was in love with Angela but didn't care. We were so bored that we began to play a game. I had to guess parts of his personality and he had to hide his personality, which was very dark I tell you." He made a pause and absent mindedly continued speaking, from the tone of his voice Lisbon could tell he was thinking about that old friend. "Curiously he was the only person I never read completely you know as he left a few weeks after when he caught my wife and I making out in our motel room. Casually my daughter was born nine months later and I stopped thinking about him. But he came back clearly back to my mind as I saw him last week."

She opened the door with wide eyes and pulled him inside. She looked a horrified look on her face as he hugged him. "So that's why he killed them?" She asked truly shocked "Just because she chose you and not him?"

Patrick broke the hug and shook his head sadly before responding. "No Teresa he didn't come back because of that. He came for them because of the interview, because as time will prove I was right about his personality all along and that meant I had won the game, so he as the crazed bastard he was invented a new, bloody game for us to play." He had tears rolling from his eyes but he himself didn't seem to realize. "So in the end Red John was yet another victim of my selfish reasons, a friend that I used I threw away, just like my dad did with all of his."

The sadness in his voice was so deep that she couldn't help but pity for her former consultant. "And I don't want the same to happen to you or the team, I don't want to be your enemy or know that you have been hurt for my sake" he explained. She almost laughed at the thought but quickly regained her composure giving him a smile. "Well I always knew being friends with you would bring me trouble" she said almost laughing and making him smile, although a bit sadly. "I don't think Rigsby or Van Pelt will have troubles with having you back, but Cho, well he never liked you in the first place so I guess it's ok" she continued jokingly.

Although when the end of the day came and Jane told her that she was going to apologize to the rest of the team in person and left, she felt sad as she deep knew what that was. It was an apology and a reconciliation but it also was GOODBYE.

Hope you enjoyed. If you liked it read my other stories. Please review and comment.


End file.
